One Step at a Time
by GeminiOwlWriter
Summary: Amy and Ty have lived the live of their dreams together as a happily married couple. But after a visit with Dr. Virani, Amy has news that will change everything . . .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **As soon as Ty proposed to Amy (S06E09), I had been waiting for them to start having kids! First of all, the engagement was WAY too long. And now, we're halfway into season 9 and they haven't even thought about starting a family yet. I got kind of annoyed at this, so I decided to write the story myself, since the screenwriters couldn't do it themselves. Here goes nothing . .** .

* * *

Ty woke up to the sound of Amy retching in the bathroom, seeming to be vomiting into the toilet. Hearing this, he sprang out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Sure enough, Amy was kneeling on the floor, knuckles white as she gripped the toilet bowl. Quickly, he came up behind her and held her hair away from her face, soothingly rubbing his thumb up and down her back. After a while, she was done, panting shakily as sweat ran down her forehead.

"Hey, are you alright, Amy?" asked Ty, a concerned look on his face. "Why didn't you wake me up before?"

"I figured it was nothing," Amy replied, shrugging it off. "I still think it is. Probably just a bug or something." She stood up shakily, trying her best to prove that nothing was wrong.

Ty blocked her way. "Amy . . ." he started, not fooled for a minute by what Amy said.

"Ty! I'm fine, really. I've got a client coming in an hour, so I need to get ready," she persisted.

Before she could slide past him, Ty put his hands on his hands on her shoulders and said, "You may say you're fine, but we both know you're not."

"Ty . . ." pleaded Amy, pouting.

He sighed. "Fine, but I still want you to make an appointment with Dr. Virani, okay? You can't pretend that everything's okay, when, clearly, it's not."

Amy pursed her lips. "Fine . . . I'll call them. But it's nothing, you'll see."

Ty nodded and let her go. "Good. I have a field call to get to, but if your appointment is over by one we can meet at Maggie's for lunch, alright?"

Amy nodded absentmindedly, playfully pushing him out the door with his jacket half on. "Bye already, Dr. Borden! Shoo!"

Amy sighed as he went down. Ty definitely wasn't going to forget this.

* * *

Amy pulled into Dr. Virani's clinic, nausea still lingering a bit in her throat. As soon as she sat down in the waiting room, the nurse called, "Amy Borden?" She stood up and followed the nurse into Dr. Virani's room.

"Hello, Amy. Nice to see you again! Come have a seat," greeted Dr. Virani.

"Hey, Dr. Virani. I just needed to schedule an appointment because this morning I was throwing up a lot. I'm sure it's just a stomach bug, but my husband was worried."

Dr. Virani smiled knowingly. "I see."

After a few tests, a quick examination, and some questions, Dr. Virani said, "Well, Amy. This might come as a shocker to you, but you're pregnant! Congratulations!"

Amy was speechless. She opened her mouth wordlessly gaping like a fish. When she finally found her voice, she said, "Oh my god. Really? H-how far along am I? I-I mean, how do you know? Are you sure?" she stuttered gleefully, the news too good to be true.

Dr. Virani smiled calmly. "Amy, you're about three weeks in. I know, I was just like you when I realized I was having Gabriel. I'll send you an email with info about check-ups, what you should be doing, and other useful things. But for now, I think you should go home and rest. Congratulations, again Amy."

"Thank you, Dr. Virani," said Amy, still half in a trance as she walked to her truck. When she got in, she put a tentative hand on her stomach. "This is really happening." She breathed. "I'm pregnant . . ."

* * *

At Maggie's, Amy picked at her salad nervously, as Ty told her about his field call that morning. Only half-listening, all that she was thinking about was the baby . . .

"Amy? Amy?" said Ty, looking at her expectantly.

She blinked. "Oh, sorry . . . what were you saying again?" she mumbled.

Ty stopped eating and raised an eyebrow. "I asked you how your appointment went. And from the looks of it, not to well,"

Amy bit her lip, refusing to meet Ty's eyes.

"Amy, is something wrong?" he asked, now sounding worried.

"Well . . . I think I better tell you outside. . ." she said, a little shakily.

"Ok . . . you wait in the car while I pay, alright? Whatever it is, it'll be fine," he assured her, gently squeezing her hand under the table.

Soon enough, Ty came out of the diner and put his arm around her.

"Ty . . . I'm pregnant," she said her voice barely above a whisper.

Ty stood still, frozen for a split second, then he said, "Amy, that's amazing! We're going to be parents!" He simply picked her up and swung her in a circle, kissing her as he brought her down.

"I know, Ty, it's amazing!" Amy breathed in joy.

As Ty drove them both home, he and Amy knew there had never been a happier moment in their entire lives. . .

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so that was the first chapter! Please R &R! It was a lot of fun writing Ty's reaction to Amy's announcement. I absolutely love writing fluff between them . . . they've got to be the best couple ever. Anyway, I'm not going to update everyday, but mostly once a week . . . so don't give up on this story! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: At this point during the story, all I know is how it's going to end - I only have a vague idea of what the chapters are going to be like . . . so this one might be pretty bad. But, hey, if you like fluff, you just might like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Amy squeezed Ty's hand a little harder as they walked up to the veranda of the house. She took a deep breath. _This is it . . . we're finally going to tell them,_ she thought nervously.

Ty stopped and placed his hand gently on Amy's stomach. "It'll be fine, okay? It's not like we aren't married!" Ty joked, receiving a crack of a smile from Amy.

"I'm just a little nervous, Ty. . ." Amy said, leaning into him.

"I promise it's going to be fine," Ty said confidently.

"Ok, let's go inside now," she said, pulling herself together. "Well, at least we know Mallory'll have something to say to break the ice!" Amy and Ty laughed.

At the dinner table, barely anyone paid attention to them, as everyone was consumed with Mallory's arrival. Amy tried to join in, but her anxiety must have been showing because after a few minutes, Mallory cried out, "Ok, you two! Everyone here knows that something's going on, so spill!"

Amy reddened, suddenly a shy smile on her face. The whole table looked at her expectantly, many people just realizing that Amy and Ty weren't their normal selves.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Mallory!" joked Ty, receiving an _seriously?_ look from the girl.

"Come on, Amy! We all know you guys have something to tell us!" urged Lou.

Amy sighed. "Well, this isn't how I expected it to come out but . . . I'm pregnant!" announced Amy.

The whole table was frozen.

Lou was the first to talk. "Oh, Amy!" she squealed, leaping up from the table to give Amy and Ty a hug. Jack stood up and shook hands with Ty, and then hugged his granddaughter saying, "Congratulations to you both!"

Mallory ran out of her chair and hugged Amy, and then Ty, saying, "Remember what I told you about saying the right thing at the right time? Well, if not for me, you two wouldn't even be here today. So may I suggest 'Mallory' as a viable option for a name?"

"Mallory!" said Amy and Ty in unison.

But, of course, Tim had to ruin the moment. "J-just wait a minute! You're telling me that you guys are expecting? _Now_?! Heck, you've only been married what, a year now? This is all your fault," he scoffed, pointing at Ty.

"Seriously, Tim?" said Ty, standing up.

"Well, I'm sure this wasn't planned!" laughed Tim, critisizingly.

" _That's_ your answer? So what if it wasn't, Tim! What's so wrong, anyway?"

"But now? Really? Amy has a ton of work, and you're still working long hours at the clinic! There couldn't be a worse time for this to happen!"

Ty shook his head. "Yeah, Tim, blame me, like you always do. I'm outta here," he said walking out of the house and banging the door behind him.

Everyone simply glared at Tim.

"Nice one, Dad," said Amy, her voice dripping with anger. She stood up and followed Ty out.

She found him sitting on the veranda bench outside. "Hey," she said, sitting down beside him.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry for walking out like that. Your dad was just driving me crazy."

Amy squeezed his hand. "Ty. I don't _care_ about what my dad thinks. I'm really happy about this, and nothing he says is going to change that."

Ty cracked a smile, putting his arm around Amy. "Why don't we just go up to the loft, hmm?" she suggested, standing up.

"Good idea." he replied, his arm around her waist as they walked down to the barn. "I've had enough of Tim for tonight.

Amy laughed, leaning into his shoulder.

* * *

That night, Amy couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning like a mad man, the pain in her stomach almost unbearable.

Ty pulled her close to him, her head against his chest. "It's okay," he whispered, softly caressing Amy's hair.

"I know. It just hurts so much," she mumbled, leaning into her husband.

"Shh," said Ty, as Amy fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was the second chapter! I told you it was going to be really fluffy. ;) I used the "Disapproving Tim" cliche, which I'm sure even the screenwriters would use. But, whatever. I don't think it was that bad . . . Anyway, please R &R! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **A/N: Hey, there! I'm back for chapter three! I've got such a good story flowing right now, that I'm updating everyday! I hope it lasts . . . Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm really glad that all of you like this story - all the things you guys said really make me feel like a real author!**

 **Moving on though, this is the next chapter, and - you guessed it - it's full of fluff. I'm starting to think this story might not have a problem at all . . . but if you want one, tell me in the comments. I'm sure I can make something up! :)**

* * *

"Ty, can you move it a little bit to the left, now?" asked Amy, cocking her head back as she examined the crib's position in the nursery.

"Amy, I've been doing that for the past half hour!" complained Ty, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Amy sighed. "Sorry, I'm turning into Lou, aren't I?" she said, sitting down on the floor of the room.

Ty laughed. He would never be able to say no to her. "Fine. But last time, alright?" Wiping his forehead, he got up again and pushed it farther toward the corner.

Amy smiled. "Thanks," she said as Ty sat down beside her. She leaned on his shoulder, as he gently placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it soothingly. "Marie is going to love it!" Amy announced.

Ty looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Marie? How do you know it's going to be a girl? And, when did we decide on that again?"

Amy smiled innocently. "It was an executive decision . . ."

"Oh, it was? Well, then, I'm making one of my own!" He began tickling her in the ribs, smiling as she began to laugh.

"Ty! Ty - Stop! Stop!" she stuttered through her hysterics.

He laughed, kissing her as he stopped. " So, will you take back that 'executive decision' of yours?" he said jokingly.

"Maybe . . ." Amy replied, leaning closer to him.

* * *

"So," began Lou, forking mashed potatoes into her plate. "When are you two going to decide on a name?"

Ty and Amy shared a smile. "Well . . . tonight actually but it's pretty much figured out by now -" she started.

"But we're still looking!" Ty finished, glaring at Amy playfully. "We're going to decide tonight."

"More like argue!" Mallory piped up, a spoonful of rice halfway to her mouth. "My mom and dad got into this huge fight about _my_ name and it was so bad, my mom ended up sleeping at her friend's house. True story!"

"Wow, thanks a lot Mallory!" said Amy sarcastically.

"Besides, Amy and I'll be fine." Ty added, putting his arm around his wife.

"Well, let's all hope so!" Mallory said, half-serious.

Everybody laughed, even Amy and Ty. . .

* * *

"Lily!" Ty argued, crossing his arms firmly.

"Come on, Ty! I really want Marion!" Amy countered, reaching across the bed, pleading. She batted her eyes.

Ty looked down, hiding a smile. He didn't have to ask why this was so important to her - he already knew she just wanted something to remember her mother by. _She really does want this . . ._ he thought, now unsure of his decision. But one look at Amy's puppy-eyed face and Ty knew it was over. He sighed, shaking his head. "Fine - Marion Lily Borden, but that's all I'm giving!"

Amy leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you." she said as Ty slid his arms around her waist.

"How come I can never say no to you?" Ty complained jokingly, kissing her neck.

"Hmm . . . I dunno . . ." Amy replied, her voice trailing off as she leaned into him. _I really am the luckiest girl on earth . . ._ she thought, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the third chapter! I know, I know it was short! But I just couldn't write more! It's alarming how small words are . . . Anyway, please R & R and also tell me if you want a problem. The story doesn't have one yet but I could always give it one! Thanks for reading!**


	4. End Note

**A/N: I have suffered a great loss. I will not be continuing this story, and I'm sorry to all the people who liked it and wanted me to write more.**


End file.
